Internet Protocol Flow Information eXport (IPFIX) is a protocol that is used to monitor network traffic. In apparatus and methods implementing IPFIX, a number of devices or applications may be utilized to monitor this network traffic. These devices or applications may include a metering device or application, a collection device or application, and/or a network management device or application. Varying export protocols may be used in conjunction with IPFIX including a User Datagram Protocol/Internet Protocol (UDP/IP), a Transmission Control Protocol/IP (TCP/IP) or a Stream Control Transmission Protocol/IP (SCTP/IP) to transmit messages regarding network traffic.